


In Vino Veritas

by threewalls



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Competitive Drinking, Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The boys wanted to get drunk, as they did, which had the natural corollary that she and Shaz would also get drunk, and do it with a smile.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammerxsword (QDS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/gifts).



> Written for hammerxsword, who asked for Alex and the prompt: yellow.

There had been two bottles of red. Alex could feel the warmth inside her, reminding her to keep a check on her tongue. The boys wanted to get drunk, as they did, which had the natural corollary that she and Shaz would also get drunk, and do it with a smile.

And, yes, Alex would even make hers a Babycham when that's what Luigi brought to her, when she'd said (to Ray? Chris?) that she wanted cider. It was yellow and fizzy and not French champagne, however much everyone tittered. Gene was the only one who could afford that (Alex excepted, and what was money to her, here), and not for each every night of the week piss-up.

Alex tipped her glass up, slipping the last several inches of her pint down her throat in one long pull. There was applause; still smiling, Alex tilted her head, and set down the glass. She stood, waved and left, if walking at less than her typical speed, then in a straight line.

Upstairs-- now this was her subconscious' method in settling her above a wine bar!-- Alex pissed, washed off her make-up and drank three glasses of water before falling into bed.


End file.
